References considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below:
[1] Sandvig, K. and van Deurs, B. (1996) Physiol Rev 76:949-966
[2]U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,844
[3] U.S. Pat. No. 8,344,109
[4] U.S. Pat. No. 8,535,668
[5] WO 2012/167346
[6] Hu, W. G., et al. (2012) Plos One 7(9): e45595
[7] Luker, G. D., et al. (2003) Nature Med 9:969-973
[8] Gal Y., et al. Toxicol Rep. 2014; 1:496-504
[9] Pratt T S, et al. Exp Lung Res. 2007; 33:459-81
[10] Respaud R, et al. J Cont release. 2016; 234:21-32
[11] Gal Y, et al. J Immunol Methods. 2015; 424:136-9
[12] Cohen O, et al. Clin Vaccine Immunol 2014; 21:1534-40
[13] Sapoznikov A., et al. Toxins. 2015; 7:4817-31.
[14] Noy-Porat T, et al. Toxins. 2016; 8:64
[15] Griffiths G D, et al. Inhal Toxicol. 2007; 19:873-87.
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.